Honeymoon in Gotham City
by louiselane
Summary: When they are in Gotham City to spent their honeymoon, Lois and Clark meet Bruce Wayne and obviously, Batman who wants Superman's help to deal with Lex Luthor who is working with The Joker and Catwoman.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** Honeymoon in Gotham City  
**AUTHOR:** Louise **SUMMARY:** When they are in Gotham City to spent their honeymoon, Lois and Clark meet Bruce Wayne and obviously, Batman who wants Superman's help to deal with Lex Luthor who is working with The Joker and Catwoman.  
**RATING:** Pg-15  
**CLASSIFIED:** Romance/Crossover with Batman - Futurefic  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB and DC Comics   
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy Ending. . If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at **PAIRING:** Lois/Clark , Chloe/Lex, Chloe/Batman, Batman/Catwoman  
**SPOILER:** None  
**DEDICATION:** To Chloe for beta reading this fan fiction and help me with my English, and for the wonderful people from Clois, Forever Devoted 2 Clois, Clark/Lois thread on fan forum and DTS .  
**A/N:** Be nice with me, this is the first time I write Batman characters but I was tempt to do a crossover. So, there!

_Metropolis, November of 2015_

"Good Morning Mr Kent" Lois said jumping in the bed awaking Clark who was still sleeping.

Clark sundelly open his eyes to see only Lois's face in his sight. "Good morning Mrs Kent ." He said with a silly grin.

"It's today Clark. We need to go dress to go to Gotham City. Did you forget about our honeymoon?" Lois required still excited.

"How could I? I've been waiting for this moment since the day I meet you."

"It will be good to get away from Metropolis for a while." Lois grinned at him. "At least we have two weeks before go back to work."

Clark still was in his pajama when he notice Lois was already dressed up. "So are you ready?"

"I was born ready." She confirmed before Clark fliped into his Superman outfit.

"So, let's go!" He pulled her into his arms and flew with her and their baggage to Gotham City .

_Gotham City _

After registered in one of Bruce Wayne's hotels, Lois and Clark decide to take a walk in the streets to know the city better.

"Owww, Seems this Bruce Wyne is richer than Lex Luthor." Lois commented reading an article on Gotham Gazette . "Look Clark ." She pointed to an article in the frontpage. "Seems Gotham have their own hero. A guy named Batman."

"Batman?" Clark chucked at his name. "What kind of name is that?"

Sundelly a gang tried to steal them in the alley they were. Clark tried to fight alone with Lois's kickbox's help but they were too many.

" Clark We can't do that They are so many" Lois said a little scared.

"I think I can help." A husk voice came from their back. They notice a man wearing a black suit and a mask. Lois noticed a bat on his chest.

"You are Batman, aren't you?" She asked with a smile.

Batman and Clark fought with the whole gang, making them running.

"Yes, lady. I'm Batman." He finally answers giving her purse back.

"That was amazing." Lois grinned at him thankfully.

Clark looked at him suspiciously. "Yeah, thank you."

"Don't walk in alleys anymore. It's not safe. Gotham is more dangerous than Metropolis." He told them before disappearing.

**Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Later in the hotel, Lois received a phone call from Perry asking them to interview Bruce Wayne in the party he's throwing in his mansion that night.

"But I'm on my honeymoon, Perry!" Lois complained in the phone.

"Great Shades of Elvis, Lois!" Perry snaped at her. "It's just one night and you are there anyway. I can't ask that from anyone else. You're my best reporter."

"When you put it that way How can I refuse? Okay. But can I send the interview by email?" She asked looking at Clark .

"Of course." Perry said before hanging up the phone.

"It seems we have to go to Bruce Wayne's party." Clark guessed before Lois could say anything.

"Yeah." She nodded, a bit frustratred. "It's almost seven. The dinner is at nine. We better get dress." Lois suggested looking for a dress in her closet as Clark was trying to make a knot in his tie.

"Did you still not learn how to that?" She teased him. "Let me help you." She put the tie on her neck and started to make the knot. " Clark This Batman guy What did you think about him?"

"I don't know. He is different and doesn't look like he has any power. But I don't think I can trust him. I don't think you'll ever see Batman and Superman working together."

" Clark, you have to stop to be so suspicious all the time. Besides, He saved us." Lois remembers him still making the knot. "There!" She took off the tie and put it on Clark 's neck.

"He made quite an impression on you, didn't he?" Clark asked already jealous.

"Well He is different like you said and mysterious. You have to admire that in a guy. Why? Are you jealous?" She asked with a silly grin.

"Jealous? Me? Ha! Don't be silly, Lois." Clark snapped at her.

"Clark, baby" Lois approached him. "You are the silly one. Why would I want a Batman if I have a Superman? My very own super hero."

"Really?" Clark finally smiled.

"Of course." She said with a sly smile. "Besides, I'm your wife. And I love you. Nothing and nobody will change that. And I mean nothing can tear us apart." She kissed him in a long and sweet kiss.

Later in Bruce Wayne's mansion, Lois and Clark arrived in their formal clothes. Lois was wearing a blue dress with delicate straps that reavealed her back and Clark was wearing a tux.

"Do you think he is already here?" Lois asked Clark picking a glass of champanhe.

"I don't know." Clark replied before noticing Lex there talking with Bruce. "Yes, he is and look We aren't the only tourists in Gotham ."

They approached Lex and Bruce who smiled at them.

" Clark Lois What a surprise." Lex grinned at them. "What are you doing here?"

"Funny, I could ask the same question." Clark snapped at him as Lois look at him disapprovingly. "We are on our honeymoon. And you?"

"I have business with Bruce." Lex explained.

" Mrs. Lane, you look very beautiful tonight." Bruce said kissing her hand. "Do you mind if I dance with your wife, Clark?" He asked as Clark was obviously uncomfortable with the situation but nodded in agreement. "Thank You."

While Lois and Bruce were dancing, Clark was alone with Lex who was drinking a martini.

"So. How is married life?" Lex asked him with a smirk.

"Why are you asking me? You were already married four times." Clark answered without taking his eyes from Lois and Bruce.

" Clark, I'm trying to be nice."

"But you aren't Lex. You are manipulative, egocentric and evil. And don't talk to me like we are friends because we aren't friends anymore."

"As you wish. I'll leave you alone, Clark." Lex walked away from him with an evil look.

Lois and Bruce were still dancing. Bruce looked at her with admiration. "So, do you mind if I schedule a interview for tomorrow?" Lois finally asked him. "I'm sorry to be so out of schedule but Perry wants to take advantage of my stay here."

"Sure. Can you come to my office at Wayne Tower tomorrow by ten?" Bruce asked her.

"Of course. I'll be there." She said as she accidentaly touched his arms. She could see he was in pain. "Sorry, are you hurt?"

"Yeah" Bruce nods thinking of an excuse. "I fell for a horse earlier."

Lois looked at him suspiciously. "A horse, huh?" She looked at Clark and then at Bruce. "I better go back to Clark now."

"Sure. I'll wait until tomorrow Mrs. Lane." He said kissing her check.

When Lois came back to an angry Clark's, she brought him to the library to talk to him privately.

"Why did you take so long? Did you at least schedule the meet?" Clark asked already annoying.

"More than that. Bruce is hurt in his left arm." Lois explained to him excitedly.

"So?" Clark asked not following her.

"So? Did you forgot, Clark? Batman was hurted by one of thiefes in the left arm." Lois revealed to him. " Clark, don't you see? Bruce Wayne is Batman."

"What? Are you sure?" Clark asked still not convinced.

"I looked into his eyes. It was the same look Clark. You have to believe in me."

"I believe you, Lois." Clark said looking to the sides. "It's better if we go now." Clark put Lois in his arms and before somebody could notice they flew to their honeymoon suite to find Batman already there waiting for them.

"How did you get here so fast?" Lois asked surprised.

"I took a short cut." He explained before standing up. "Seems I'm not the only one with a secret identity, right Clark or should I call you Superman?"

Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you know." Clark snapped at him. "And how did you know we knew about you?"

"I put this little bat-bug in Lois's dress." Batman taking off the bug he put in her back.

"What?" Lois was shocked. "How could you do that?"

"I needed to be sure about him. Actually I came here to ask for your help." He explained.

"Help? For what?" Clark asked still suspiciously as he and Lois sat in their bed.

"You seem to know Lex Luthor and I need your help to know him better." He explained. "Please, follow me downstairs."

"For what?" Clark asked but before Batman can answer anything he was already gone. "I hate when he does that."

"Now you know how I feel when you do that." Lois teased him pushing his arm.

Downstairs, Lois and Superman met Batman in his car where he was already wait for them.

"Oww! Is that a car?" Lois asked surprised.

As they entered the car, Batman started to drive pretty fast until the entrance of the Batcave.

"What are we doing here?" Superman asked already impatient.

"Like I said. I need your help. Lex Luthor isn't in Gotham just to do business with Bruce Wayne." He explains.

"He is not?" Lois asked surprised. "So, what the hell is he doing here?"

"He is working with The Joker and I have the feeling they are plotting against us." He showed the computer screen with files about Lex and The Joker.

"The Joker?" Superman chucked at him looking at Joker's picture in the computer screen. "Seems like a Clown to me."

"He is and he is very dangerous. We never know what he is up to. He is unpredictable." Batman explained to them. "The Joker has this gas that makes people laugh until they fall into a coma or else.."

"Or else what?" Lois asked already worried.

"People can die from it." Batman explains.

"Really?" Superman looked at the computer screen suspicious. "And why is Lex working with him?"

" Clark!" Lois sundelly interrupt them. "I just remember about that piece of kryptonite that was stolen from Star Labs last month. Maybe it's related to them."

"I don't like that." Superman said in a angry look. "What can we do now?" He asks frustrated.

"Nothing." Batman answers. "I'm still looking for more information. It's better if you go back now. Do you need a ride?"

"No, thanks. We can fly." Superman answered putting Lois in his arms.

"I'll wait you tomorrow, Lois." Batman said before they fly away.

The next morning, still in their hotel, Lois and Clark awoke with a weird feeling. A lot happened in their first night in Gotham .

After the breakfast arrived, and they ate without saying a word. It was too much information to process. Batman, Bruce Wayne, Lex working with The Joker. And how can they beat that?

After getting dress, they were ready to go out to Bruce Wayne's interview. "Are you sure you want to go, Clark ?" Lois asked picking up her purse.

"I'm your partner, Lois. Besides, Bruce could have some news about this Joker and Lex. So, it's better if I go too."

"Okay. Let's go then." She said with a smile, closing the door.

Bruce Wayne's office

After waiting a while until Bruce finish a meeting, he finally brought Lois and Clark in his office.

"Lois! Clark! I'm very sorry to make you wait. Do you want to drink something?" he asked politely as they sat in the chairs.

"No. I'm fine." Lois answered with a smile.

"Yeah, me too." Clark nodded.

"So, can we start?" Lois asked him.

"Of course." Bruce agreed as Lois turned on her tape recorder.

After the Interview they finally started to talk about the real subject.

"So, did you find something?" Clark finally asks him.

"Yeah. Lex is in the same hotel you are registered." Bruce revealed to him. "But I still didn't find The Joker. If I know him, he must be hidden in a not so high place with his girlfriend Harley." He explained frustrated.

"Well, if they have the Kryptonite I'm sure they will show their faces soon." Lois remembers them. "Any other news?"

"I think that's everything." Bruce tells them. "I'll inform you if I find more."

"Great. We'll do the same." Clark said to him before shaking his hands and leaving with Lois for their hotel .

Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

In the hallway, they meet Lex alone talking with some blonde girl. "Lois Clark " he said before Lois slapping his face and the blonde goes away to pick the elevator.

"Ouch. Why did you do that?" He required still grabbing his face.

"For throwing me out that plane last week before the wedding, Luthor. Did you forgot? I didn't." Lois remembers him very furious. "I'm holding it in since yesterday but since we aren't in an important party anymore"

"Come on Lois. We know Superman would save you in the last minute." Lex reminded her. "And he did."

"Still didn't change the fact you tried to kill my wife, Lex." Clark refreshed his memory.

"It was just a test to see if Superman was faster than a speeding bullet." Lex explains with a smirk. "And he was."

"You never will change, Lex. Your obssession with Superman is getting worse." Clark snapped at him. "Come on, Lois. Let's not waste our time with him."

Lois and Clark left the hallway and took the elevator the penthouse where the honeymoon suite was. Lex was already alone again when a strange man arrived wearing a purple suit and a purple hat to talk with him.

Lex smiles as they sat together on the coach. "Did you bring it?" he asks anxious.

"It's here, Lexy." The Joker opened his suitcase showing some kryptonite rock inside.

"Great!" Lex smiled looking at the rock. "Now it's time to execute plan B!"

When Lois and Clark arrived in their room, Lois's cell phone starts to ring. "Hello?" She asks before noticing Chloe's number on the screen.

"Lois? Hi, it's me." Chloe chucked calling from the taxi. "Can you help me? I'm in Gotham , but I'm totally lost. The Wayne 's hotel is after or before The Wayne's Tower?"

"Before. Why are you here?" Lois asked curious.

"Perry sent me. He wants me to interview the director of Arkham Asylum." She explained. "After all, I have a major expertize in freaks and seems all the Gotham freaks are locked there."

"Right. I'll meet you later then, cuz. Call me when you arrive. I'm glad you are here, too." Lois said before closeing the phone.

"Okay." Chloe said before the conection ended.

"I hate him." Lois finally said.

"Who?" Clarks asks confused.

"Who else? Lex!" Lois reminded him. "He is up to something. Something bad really bad."

"Lois, we already here for two days we still didn't have time for us." Clark remembers her. "It's our honeymoon, after all."

"I know, Clark. I know. I'm start to think it wasn't a good choice to come to Gotham after all." Lois said frustrated when Clark started to kiss her neck making her more relaxed. "Oh that's good." Lois said closing her eyes.

But before they could do anything, somebody knock on the door. Lois got up and opened the door.

"I'm finally here! Hi Lois!" Lois said grinning at them hugging Lois. "I'm in 707." Chloe showed her key before noticing their room. "So, that's the honeymoon suite? Really nice." She entered before noticing Lois and Clark 's faces. "I'm sorry, did I interrupted something?"

"Well" Lois started to mutter something a little embarassed.

"Say no more. I'll leave you guys alone." Chloe blinked at them. "I talk to you later. Call me if you need anything." Chloe closed the door leaving Lois and Clark alone.

Chloe went to her room to change her coat. The winter in Gotham was worse than in Metropolis and she picked a warm purple overcoat.

Heading towards the elevator, she found Lex talking to some weird guy.

"Lex?" Chloe asked surprised to see him there, approaching to talk to them. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Chloe." Lex smirked at her when he noticed her presence. "Seems everybody is spending Thanksgiven in Gotham ." Lex answered before Chloe slapped him.

"How dare you? How dare you to talk to me like that after you tried to kill Lois." Chloe reminded him.

"I can see your family can't forget a little mistake, can they?" Lex shrugged.

"A little mistake?" Chloe was very angry with him when she noticed the Joker's presence. "Hi!" she said a little afraid. "Who are you?"

"Mademoiselle?" The joker kissed her hand trying to be charming.

Chloe pulls her hand back scared. "Who are you?"

But before Joker could said anything, Lex interrupt him. "This is. Jack, an associate of mine.He is helping me with a project." Lex explained with a smirk touching Chloe's arms.

"What project? To bring the circus to Metropolis?" Chloe asked still suspicious.

"Can you excuse us, Chloe?" Lex asked grabbing her next to the elevators.

"Lex, let me go!" She pushes him. "Fine! I'll go. I have more important things to do anyway." Chloe went to find a cab.

"We should kill her. She already knows too much." Joker reinded him very worried about Chloe.

"She is the least of our problems." Lex snapped at him. "Besides, we have bigger problems than Chloe's curiousity to take care off."

"Such as" The Joker asked confused.

"Lane and Kent." Lex reminded him. "If they are here Superman is probably here too. And now it's time for Plan B!" Lex said with an evil grin.

In the honeymoon suite, after have a great sex, Lois and Clark were finally satisfied.

"Finally!" Lois said with a naughty grin. "I tought we never could consumate our marriage!"

"I know!" Clark chocked starting to kiss her again before his super hearing starts to work.

"What?" Lois noticed his worried face.

"I have to go! A jewelry store is being robbed." Clark explained before flipping and becoming Superman. "I'll come back soon."

"I'll wait." Lois said kissing him before he flew away.

Lois changed her clothes and put a black over coat that matches her black jeans. She tried to call Chloe's cell phone but her call wasn't answered.

Sundelly somebody knocks on her door. It was a girl who was wearing a hat , sun glasses and a overcoat. It was a delivery of roses. "To a beautiful journalist with a killer smile." The card said but didn't have a signature.

Lois looked carefully at the card and notice a Joker card attached to the flowers. "Oh No!" Lois said before a gas came from the roses making her laught hysterical. "I have to call Clark !" but was too late, the gas also made her sleepy.

Harley Quinn, take off the hat and the glasses and looked at Lois with a evil grin. She was wearing her Harlequin costume as usual. She picked up a walky talky and turn it on. "Plan B worked like a charm, Mr J!"

The Joker and Lex arrived and looked at her and smiles.

"Good Job, Harley girl!" The Joker said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks pudding." She said giggling. "So, what are we gonna do with this reporter?"

Lex put Lois, still unconscious, in his arms. "Excellent." He said with an evil smile. "Plan B is almost complete."

"Is the Kryptonite is ready?" The Joker asks impatient.

"Just waiting for our friend." Lex explained going out of the room with an unconcious Lois in his arms.

When Superman arrived in the jewelry store, to his surprise it wasn't a robbering but sundelly something was making him weak. A blonde girl with a black leather dress was wearing a kryptonite necklace pushing him against a truck and then putting him inside.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed it. "Lex, it's done!" She said in a whisper.

"Excellent!" Lex said with a smile. "Thanks Selina."

"Don't forget about Batman. I want my revenge." She said in a husk voice.

"I won't. He'll be the next on my list." Lex revealed to her before turning off the phone.

**Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe came back to the hotel later and finds Lois and Clark's room empty and messy. She found The Joker card besides Batman's bug, next to Bruce Wayne's card.

"What the hell?" Chloe asked out loud before starts to dial Bruce's phone number on her cellphone.

But before she sould talk, Batman arrived in the window. "We need to talk." He said in a husk voice.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked before noticing his otufit. "Wait, are you Batman?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who did this to them?"

"I migh have a clue." Batman shows her The Joker card.

"Yeah, I notice that." Chloe answer him before remember something. "Wait I see a guy like him talking with Lex."

"Lex Luthor? He was talking with The Joker. Are you sure?" Batman asked her.

"I think so."

Sundelly, Choe notice a mini dvd with a paper written "Play" in the bed. She press the button Play.

A Girl dressed as a Harlequin appears laughing.

"Hi Bats!" She said giggling. "If you found this we have Lois Lane and Superman in the penthouse on the Wayne Tower."

"Who is she?" Chloe asked confused.

"Joker's annoying girlfriend." Batman reveals. "Harley Quinn."

"Ohhh."

"Puddin', I have a surprise for you." The message continued. "Don't be late, kiddo."

When the message get all stastic , Chloe and Batman look to each other when Sundelly Batman jumped from the window. "Meet me upstairs." He said still in the air when he threw a crossbow that made him land safe in the ground. Chloe look downstairs to see if he landed in safe.

"Great!" She said frustrated running to take the elevator and looking for him outside of the hotel.

"Where are you?" Chloe asked before Batman arrives with his Batmobile.

"Come in!" He demanded as Chloe enters in the car and he starts to run. "How did you know about them?"

"I'm Lois's cousin and Clark's best friend." Chloe answered. "I'm also a friend of Superman."

"Do you know about his secrety identidy too?" Batman snapped at her.

"What?" Chloe asked shocked. "What are you talking about?"

" Clark Kent is Superman." Batman reveals to her.

"How did you" Chloe asked still surprised.

"He is not the only one with a secrety identity." He answers taking off his mask.

"Bruce Wayne? Are you Batman?" Chloe said still surprised. "Oh my God!"

"Since when did you know about Clark's secret identidy?"Batman asks putting his mask back.

"Since High School. I mean, since he became Superman." Chloe explains to him.

"Did you get that Alfred?" Batman asked the speaker phone.

"She is telling the truth, Sir." The butler answers him.

"Great. So I can trust you to come with me."

"Come where?" Chloe still was confused.

"To the Batcave."

**Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

_Wayne's Tower - Penthouse_

"Wakie Wakie."

Lois opened her eyes slowly to see a girl dress as a Harlequin looking at her. "Puddin' she is awake" the girl yells.

"Who are you?" Lois asked still ditze when she notice was with her hands were in cuffs in a wall. "And where am I?"

"Good job, Harley." The Joker approached the girl kissing her.

"Thanks Mr J!" She said in a giggle.

"Sorry. How rude am I. This is Harley Quinn and I'm The Joker." He said trying to kiss Lois's cheek which repulsed her. "Enchanted."

"Puddin'" Harley warned him with an angry look.

"Sorry, Harley is very jealous."

"Okay. Can you answer my second question? What the hell am I doing here?" Lois asked already furious.

"Of course my dear. You are the bait." The Joker explained.

"Bait? For what or who?" Lois asked confused. "Superman?"

"No this time, my darling. Suppie is trapped in a kryptonite cage with Lex and Catwoman watching him."

"You're the bait for Batsy!" Harley sundelly revealed.

"What? You are more psycho than Lex Luthor. What are you planning to do?" Lois asked furious trying to realease her cuffs.

"Killing Flyboy and the hallowen hero like Lex called him. Then nobody will stop us. The world is a coaster, my dear." He explains.

"Good morning, Superman." Lex said as the man of steel awakes in his kryptonite cage.

"Luthor! What are you doing? Where am I?" he asks already feeling weak for the kryptonite.

"Meow!" Catwoman purring. "I can explains. We are waiting for that Big Bat to came to rescue you and Lois."

"Lois?" Superman tried to stand up but he was too weak for that. "What did you do to her?"

"She is fine!" Lex explains to him. "For now. Joker and Harley are treating her fine."

"But ASAP as Batboy coming to the rescue, we can kill three birds at once." Catwoman said with an evil grin.

Batcave

Chloe and Batman arrived in the Batcave when they get out of the car as Bruce went to the computer to check his files.

Alfred was there already waiting for them. "Sir I have the antidote like you asked for."

"Give it to Ms. Sullivan." Bruce told him while checking the computer.

"What is this for?" Chloe asked.

"To the Joker's laught gas. If he throws it at you, you have to inject this into your system in the same moment before is too late. Keep this with you. You might need to use on Lois and Superman too." He explained without taking his eyes from the screen.

"Okay." Chloe said approaching him. "What are you looking at?"

" Wayne Tower." He answer pointed to the screen. "There are multiple hidden cameras in all the floors. Here! Lois and Superman are in the same floor but in differents rooms. Look!"

"Lois, The Joker and that girl!" Chloe look at the screen. "Thank God, she still alive!"

"Yes, she is. Superman too altought he is in a kryptonite cage with Lex and Selina watching him."

"Selina?" Chloe asked still a little confused.

"Catwoman." Batman reveals to her.

"And I tought Smallville have the biggest freaks." Chloe comment sarcastically. "So, that's just two of us against four super villains?" She reminded him. "And I don't know about you, but this seems like a trap to me."

"You don't need to worry with Harley. She is harmless. It's the Joker you have to worry about. He is very dangerous." Batman explains to her.

"And this Catwoman?" Chloe asked still trying to understand.

"Well she scratches a lot. It's better to be careful with her."

"Right. Well, Lex is not less dangerous either." Chloe told him. "Be careful with him."

"Sure, let's go!" Batman sundelly said.

"Wait. Are you crazy? Just the two of us?" Chloe reminded him still worried as they entered in the Batmobile. "I wish we had more Super heroes around here so they can help us. A league or something like that."

"But we don't have." Batman snapped at her running with the car to the Wayne Tower .

**Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

In the street of the Wayne Tower, they go out of the car as Chloe look upstairs. "And now what?"

"You will dress this." Batman shows her a black leather outfit for Chloe's surprise.

"You gotta to be kidding!" Chloe snapped at him. "Really?"

"You can't help me wearing jeans." He explains to her very serious.

"What the hell" Chloe picked up the outfit and entered in a bathroom to change her clothes in the first floor. After that, she put her clothes in Batmobile as Batman threws his crossbow in the last floor. "Well, I can say is hard to be bored with you around."

In Superman's room, Selina was walking back and forth impatiently. "What is taking so long?" She asked already nervous.

" Selina, be patient. You look like a cat in a big cage." Lex smirked at her.

"Well, I am. I want to kill that Big Bat!" She explains.

"I guess your wish is granted." Lex commented as Batman and Chloe broke the window. Chloe was wearing a black leather outfit with a mask similar to Batman's but even so Lex recognized her.

"Chloe?" Superman looked surprised at her.

"Chloe?" Lex raised an eyebrown also very surprised. "You look very sexy in this outfit."

"Thank you, Lex!" She said before knocking him against a wall. "And you can call me, Batgirl."

Batman and Catwoman were fighting against each other. "Long time, Batman." She said with a smirk. "I miss you."

"I miss you too Selina." She kicked him onto the floor, climbed on his hips and licked his face.

Chloe notice Lex was unconcious on the floor and Selina distracted with Batman. She picked a remote control in Lex's hand and release Superman from the cage. "Quick, Lois is in the next room. Can you do it?"

"Yes, give me a minute." Superman said recovering his streigh. "Chloe, watch out!"

Chloe ducked before Catwoman punched her and try to scrach her face.

"Bitch!" Catwoman snapped at her furious.

"Look who is talking!" Chloe answered back pushing her against a wall when she notice Superman wasn't there anymore.

"You're good." Batman complimented her with a smile.

"Thanks. Lois taught me some kickboxing years ago."

In Lois's room, she still was cuffed with Harley and Joker looking at her when sundelly, Supermans broke the door.

"Look puddin'! Suppie is finally here!" Harley pointed out.

"I can see our Bat boy is around." The Joker said with sarcasm. "So where is he?"

"Here!" Batman answered as he and Chloe arrived in the room.

"Who is she?" Harley asked already annoyed. "Bratgirl?"

"It's Batgirl , you moron!" Chloe snap at her.

"Don't talk to my cousin like that!" Lois kicked Harley so hard that made her fall on the floor. "Hi cuz. A little help here, please?"

"I'm here, Lois!" Superman used his heat vision to burn her cuffs and realease her.

"Thank you, Superman!" Lois grinned at him before notice Chloe's outfit. "Chloe, what?"

"I'll explain later"

The Joker was furious. Not only did Batman release Superman but he also helped to release Lois. "So, I can see even without powers you still can beat me right, Bats?" The Joker asked sarcasticaly. "You beat Lex, Catwoman and my Harley."

"You need a better team to working with, Joker." Batman warned him.

"Seems like you'll come back to the Arkham 's." Lois reminded him.

"Not this time, my dear."

"Why? What are you gonna do? Laugh at us until the death?" Lois asked at him sarcastically.

"In matter of fact. I will." He threw a laugh gas on the floor before disappearing.

"Chloe!" Batman screams at her. "Now!"

Chloe picked some syringes and injected in herself, Lois , Batman and Superman before the gas could affect them.

When Superman blews the mist with his Super breath, he notice The Joker disappeared altough Harley was still unconscious sleeping on the floor. "Nice kick, Lois!" Chloe comment as she looked at Harley.

"Thank you."

"He escaped again!" Batman commented in a frustration.

"Thank you Batman." Superman sundelly said. "I couldn't have released myself or Lois without your help."

"I'm aware of that." Batman snapped at him with a smirk.

"But you can take the others to the Gotham Autorities." Lois reminded Batman.

Superman took Harley in his arms as they found only Catwoman in the other room. Lex also disappeared.

"Damn it!" Superman said with an angry look.

"What gentlemen they are." Lois said sarcasticaly. "They leave the girls to be arrested alone."

"I know!" Chloe said with a smirk. "I need to change my clothes. It's my first and last day as Batgirl."

"I think you were very good, Chloe." Superman said to her.

"I agree. You are the best, cousin." Lois hugged her with a grin. "No one could do better."

Sundelly Chief Gordon appeared to take Harley and Catwoman with him.

Harley awoke and started to scream. "Hey, what is going on?" She asked confused. "Where's puddin'?" She asked as Chief Gordon who was putting her in the police car with Catwoman who still was unconcious. "Take your hands off me. I want a lawer! I want a doctor! I want an Ice Cream!" She screamed before the car left back to Arkrum Asylum.

"Thank you for your helping Batman." Chief Gordon said to him.

"You'll welcome. You should thank you Superman too. He helped a lot."

"Too bad The Joker and Luthor are still free." Superman reminded him. "They are more dangerous than the girls."

Sundelly a young red head girl about 20 years old, arrived hugging Commissioner Gordon. "Sorry guys. This is my daughter Barbara."

"Hi!" She said with a sly smile shaking hands with Batman.

"Nice to meet you." He said in a rusk voice before looking at Chloe. "Need a ride?"

"I guess so." Chloe said with a smile before noticing Lois and Superman were already flying back to the hotel as they noticed Batman was driving her back after Chloe changed her clothes.

**Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

Lois and Superman arrived back to their honeymoon suite as Superman changed his outfit to Clark 's. "Are you sure you are okay, Lois?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry. What a honeymoon. Next time we stay in Metropolis. I think is still saffer than Gotham ."

"You are right, Lois." Clark caressed her face before kissing her.

Chloe arrived after Batman left her at the door. To her surprise, Lex was waiting for her.

"Lex? What are you doing here?" She asked furiously before trying to call Batman. "Bat"

Lex put his hand on her mouth shutting her up. "Please, don't call him. I'm alone and I will not hurt you." He said taking the hand off her mouth.

"What do you want, Lex?" Chloe snapped at him. "Where's your circus buddie?"

"I don't know. And I don't care."

"So, why are you here?" She asked suspicious. "To kill me? Kill Lois? Or attract Superman to kill him?"

"None of them. I just want to ask you if you wanted to do something sometime. You know you looked sexy in that outfit." He approached her.

"Lex get out!" Chloe snapped at him pushing him away. "I still have this gadget Batman gave me." She showed him a stun gun "And I'm not afraid to use." She warned him.

"All right. I'll leave you alone. But think about Bat-Chloe." He smirked before leaving.

The next day, Lois, Clark and Chloe went to Wayne's manor. Bruce invited them to have lunch with him.

Alfred came first to tell them Bruce was late because of the meetings and also served them some coffee.

In the living room while they were waiting, a tv was on the local news.

"The Bilionaire Bruce Wayne annouced today the end of his partnership with businessman Lex Luthor." The reporter announced.

"I can't blame Bruce for ending the partnership with Lex." Lois sundelly commented. "After all, he tried to kill us."

"I think Lex was just covering his real motive why he was here." Clark said.

Sundelly, Bruce appeared wearing his dark suit.

"I'm sorry, I'm late, but I'm glad you all are here." He said with a sympathetic smile.

"Is that the entrace for the Batcave?" Chloe asked as she notice where Bruce came from.

"Yes." Bruce smirked at her.

"Owww This mansion is really complete." Lois chucked as they went to the dinner table.

"So, any news about The Joker or Lex?" Clark asks curiously.

"The Joker is still missing and I don't think we're going to find him for a while. Lex went back to Metropolis already and I don't think we should relate him with anything that happened last week. He's clean." Bruce explains.

"Damn it! He escaped again!" Lois commented frustrated.

"Chloe, Can I say you look lovely in this dress tonight?" Bruce made Chloe blushed with his comment.

"Thank you, Bruce." Chloe giggled still a little embarassed.

Lois blinked to Clark and pushed him to the balcony. "Come on Clark, I want to appreaciate the view of Gotham from here."

In the balcony, Clark was confused. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Did you not notice? Bruce wanted to be alone with Chloe. I think he is falling for her." Lois explained to her husband.

"What? Seriously?" Clark asked surprised.

"For a man with different kinds of vision, you sure are blind." Lois commented hitting him in the shoulder. "Of course. Did you not notice the looks and smiles? Bruce likes Chloe."

"And she likes him?" Clark asked still surprised.

"I think so. They must have had a hell of banter during our rescue."

At the table, Bruce was looking at Chloe and smiling at her. "So"

"Too bad its your last night in Gotham. The week passed so fast."

"Yeah, it's a shame." Chloe answered a little sad. "But you can visit me in Metropolis, right?"

"I don't like Metropolis much. Too bright for me. But I'll visit you, Chloe. Just for you." Bruce said and he kisses her catching Chloe off guard. A tender and passionate kiss which made Chloe loose her breath.

Lois pinched Clark on the sholder. "See? I told you!"

"I hope he doesn't hurt her. I know Bruce's reputation." Clark sundelly said worried.

"I don't think he will, Clark." Lois comment trying to relax him. "He clearly seems in love."

"So, let's eat?" Bruce askes Chloe as Lois and Clark came back to the table.

The next day, Lois, Clark and Bruce went with Chloe to the airport to say goodbye to the blonde journalist. Lois and Clark still had 2 days before going back to Metropolis.

"You can tell Perry I'll be at the Planet on Monday." Lois told her "I mean, we'll." She corrected herself looking to Clark who smiles at her.

"Okay, but before Chloe enter the plane, Bruce gave her a sweet kiss. "If you want to came back and visit me you're more than welcome."

"Thanks Bruce. I'll miss you."

1 hour later in the airplane, Chloe was trying to read a book in the economic class when sundelly a blonde flight attendant asked Chloe to follow her.

"What is going on?" Chloe asked confused.

"Just follow me." The flight attendant asked her as she brought Chloe to the first class and to her surprise Lex was there waiting for her.

"Lex? What are you doing here? I tought you were in Metropolis already." Chloe comment a little annoyed.

"I was but I came back when I found out you were coming back today." Lex revealed to her picking up glass of champanhe. "Champanhe?"

Chloe sat by his side without any other choice. "What do you want, Lex?" she asks picking up the glass of champanhe and drinking a sip.

"Just to talk." Lex reavealed shocking her. "Seriously. I Know. I didn't have the best behavior last week but"

"Are you kidding me? You didn't have the best behave? You tried to kill Lois and Superman." Chloe reminded him.

"Actually I never have the intention to kill Lois. She was just the bait."

"Right and why should I believe on you?"

"You shouldn't but we are trapped in this airplane in the middle of air and we have at least 6 hours until we land in Metropolis." Lex reminded her. "You should try at least to be nice to me."

"Why or you'll throw me from the plane?" Chloe chuckled before noticing her own words. _What are you saying Chloe? Don't give him ideas._ "What am I saying? Forget about that."

"Of course not, Chloe." Lex looked to her eyes. "I'll never hurt you."

"That's not true, Lex." Chloe reminded him. "When you tried to hurt Lois or Superman, you hurt me. They are my friends, my family and you know that."

"Well, I can't promise anything about Superman, but I can find another bait, what do you think?"

"It's a start By the way, how did you escape last week?" Chloe asked out of curiosity.

"When you went to rescue Lois, I decide that was the perfect time to disappear." Lex explained with a smirk.

"So, were you pretending to be unconscious?" Chloe asked shocked as Lex nodded. "Unbelieavable."

"But you knock me really hard, Chloe. I still have the bump on my head." He chuckled at her. "And about you? No more Batgirl?"

"Nuh. My Super hero career is over. I wasn't born to be one, anyway."

"It's a shame. You looked pretty good in that outfit." He grinned at her. "So, what's happened between you and Bruce?"

"Why, are you jealous?" Chloe asked with sarcasm.

"I'm concern with you, Chloe." Lex explains to her touching her sholder. "Bruce is a playboy he is "

"Like you?" Chloe interrupted him before he finished his sentence. "Yeah. I know that, Lex. But even so he never tried to kill a member of my family."

"You are never going to let that go, are you?" Lex asked making her raise her eyebrow.

"What do you think?"

"Well, there's only one way to change your mind." Lex commented as he approached Chloe.

"What was?" Chloe asked as Lex grabbed her face and kissed her leaving her confused.

"Well" Chloe said still confused. "It's a start like I said as long you stop trying to kill Lois."

"Deal." Lex grinned at her shaking her hand.

Still in the Gotham Airport; Lois, Clark and Bruce were still there. Lois was reading The Gotham Gazette.

"Look. Harley and Catwoman escape from Arkham Asylum." Lois pointed to the newspaper.

"Said how?" Clark asked curiously looking at the newspaper.

"Aparantelly, Poison Ivy helped them." Lois explained still reading.

"So, she is back" Bruce said already frustrated. "Any clue of The Joker?"

"None, but Lex Luthor is back in Metropolis for sure. Why does this not surprised me?" Lois commented folded the newspaper.

"I know honey, the man is a master of brilliant escapes." Clark commented taking the newspaper from Lois's hand andstarting to read it himself. "We should be worried about the girls?" He asked already worried.

"I don't think so. If they tried to do something, they'll do it with me, here in Gotham. Not with you." Bruce explained. "You are safe."

"That's good. I don't need any female villain behind my back. Even so its our last two days in the city. We should enjoy our honeymoon better." Lois said with a grin.

**Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Finally the last part of the story. Don't worry. The sequel will be write soon... :)

The next night, Lois and Clark came back to their hotel after spend the day shopping.

"Honey, don't you think you over did it a little?" Clark asked Lois concern with the number of bags.

"Come on Clark. Six bags is not that bad. Besides, you can never have too much lingerie." Lois commented teasing him as Clark raised his eyebrow.

"Ligerie? That's all you bought today?" He asked with a silly grin.

"Most of them. Do you want a preview?" Lois asked with a naughty smile.

"Oh Yeah." Clark answers with a naughty grin as Lois ran away to the bathroom with one of the bags in her hand. Clark started to light some candles that were next to the bed with his heat vision.

"Honey, you should turn off your cellphone. You know how Perry always calls at the most inapropriate times." Clark reminded her.

"Good idea." Lois yelled from the bathroom. "And Clark don't try to _buzz buzz_ the door okay? It's a surprise until I get ready.

"I promise, Lois." Clark chuckled for Lois's nickname for his X ray vision. "Not _buzz buzz_." He flips in his silk black pajamas as Lois arrived from the bathroom wearing a white silk nightgown.

"You look wonderful." He said without taking his eyes from her.

"Thank you." Lois said with a giggle. "So do you you look owww."

They lay down in the bed as Clark took off her nightgown and notice she was wearing a beautiful white bra that matches her underwear. "You are a vision."

Clark slowly took off her bra and start to kiss her breasts making Lois moan. Lois helped Clark take off his pajama's shirt and pants, as he took off her underwear.

He lay down under her body starting to kiss her skin making her moans soft. With a husk voice, Lois whisper in Clark 's ear.

"There right there Mr. Kent." Lois said teasing him to find the right spot.

After the sex, they sleept in each others arms peacefully.

The next day, Bruce took them to the airport. Altough Clark insisted to come back with Lois in the Superman Express, Bruce didn't listen to him. He paid for a first class ticket in one of best airlines in the Country.

"It was a pleasure to work with you, Bruce." Clark said with a smile. "I hope we can work together someday."

"I hope not." Bruce chuckled sarcastically.

"Well, you're welcome to show up in Metropolis when you want." Lois interrupted them. "I'm sure Chloe will love it." She reminded him making Bruce smiled.

"Have a good trip." Bruce said as as he and Clark shook hands.

"Thank you". Lois and Clark said together before entering the plane.

In the airport, a read head wearing a sun glasses just bought some plane tickets to the same flight Lois and Clark are on. She joined two blondes in a coffee dinner.

"So, did you buy it?" Selina asked curious. "Did you buy it, Ivy?"

"When did I fail with you, girls?" Pamela chucked with sarcasm. "Three tickets to Metropolis." She showed the tickets making Selina and Harley's eyes shiny.

"Like they say Revenge is sweet." Harley said with an evil grin as they picked their luggage.

"Metropolis, beware Because Harley, Ivy and Catwoman will arrive soon." Selina said joined the girls in the plane line.

They smiled before entering the plane.

**The End**

Continued in "Girls Just Want to Have Fun."


End file.
